camping with perverts and hanyou's
by inuyasha'sbloodylove
Summary: kagome sango and randi are planning on going camping for the high school year end event little do they know inuyasha miroku and jordan are planning the same thing will love bloom? find out! inukag mirsan ranjor


Camping trip  
  
(yo yo heres my story i do not own inuyasha blah blah blah and so on so read!! oh but i do own sandi jody and cameron oh and randi and jordan)  
  
chapter 1:good bye high school hello camping trip  
  
beep beep beep! oh shut up you stupid alarm clock . It was kagome's last day of high school soon she would be going to college. kagome was a tall girl she had really really dark brown hair it looked black she had brown eyes with a bit of tinted puple and never really wore makeup sometimes she would wear some lip gloss but thats about it and she lived in canada she was a real canadian but loved japan. kagome got out of bed got her school uniform on brushed her teeth etc . "oh i can't wate until the leaving cerimony! today" kagome said to her self . she just rememberd that sango her best friend was coming to pick her up. she hurried down stairs to grab a piece of toast said bye to her mom who's name was sandi , her dad jody and her brother cameron who was 13. kagome kissed her mom and dad on the cheek really quickly because sango had just knocked on the door. "hi sango!!" kagome said "hi kagome lets go or we are going to be late!" so the two girls ran out of the door to sango's nice red convertable (sango's parents where rich) while they where driving they passed quite a few deer the reason there where so many deer was because they lived in east sooke (many of you have not heard of that its in british columbia close to victoria). theyre school was called edward milln high school it was huge but they would be leaving it soon.  
  
They enterd the school and saw a number of students like theyre friend randi going into the gym for the leaving cerimony "oh noo! were late come on sango and randi!" on there way inuyasha the school bully was coming closer and closer and finally triped kagome she fell on her butt really hard every body knew kagome and inuyasha liked each other since elementry school in grade five but never would admit it. following inuyasha was his friends miroku the pervert ,and jordan randi's boy friend. randi ran up to jordan gave him a quick hug and kiss and went back to sango. kagome got up and hit inuyasha on the head and called him a stupid jerk"now get out of my way mutt face!!!" kagome said while inuyasha gave kagome his o so famouse smirk. inuyasha was a dog hanyou with two little dog ears perched apon his head and long silver hair but every single night on the new moon he turns human. kagome finnally got into the jym with her two friends sango and randi sat down on a chair but kagome had to sing a song to the school called possessions everybody knew kagome was the best singer in the school. for some reason inuyasha allways felt sad when she sang but he could never under stand why!.The lights darkend kagome got up on stage and sang she sang this...listen as the wind blows from accross the great divine forces trapped and yearning memories trapped in time the night is my companian and solitude my guide would i stand forever here and not be satisfided and after i would wipe away your tears so just close your eyes. the song was over every body was silent for a few seconds then the crowd started clapping furiosly and many boys were whistling kagome just stared at them all and smiled a very sweet smile that could take your breath away. she got of the stage and sat back down with her friends they both complimented her she blushed a bit when she saw inuyasha looking at her with a little smile on his face it was not a smirk it was a smile but it only lasted 2 seconds.  
school was over kagome walked out of the school and caught up with sango and randi she saw they were talking about something "hey guys what are you talking about huh??" they lookd at her "oh hey kagome we where just talking about going on a camping trip in a week for your birthday on july 7!" "oh cool id love to come for my b-day party right?" "yup!" ok cool!. little did they know miroku was asking inuyasha the same question at the excact same camping site a place called zuider zees in duncan (still in canada sorry americans im canadian so if ya don't like it go away! ok im sry im meean ok ).  
  
ok next chapter!  
  
chapter 2 :camping trip here we come!  
  
(miroku talking on the phone with inuyasha,and,jordan )  
  
inu-hey miroku mir-hey inuyasha  
  
jord-ya hey waz up!  
  
mir-hey guys ill pick you up for the camping trip in a hour ok? all of them-ya! ok see ya then!  
  
mir- bye!  
  
(scene is sango talking to kagome,randi)  
  
san-hey gals! kag-hey sango ran-ya waz up san-hey gals are you both coming on the camping trip? both of them-OF COURSE! san-hahaha! ok pick you up in a hour ok? kag-ok ran-ok san-ok bye!  
  
ding dong! "ill get it!" said cameron "hey cameron its sango and randi is kagome coming?"sango said "yup 1 sec" "KAGOME! your friends are here" "coming!" kagome said .kagome came down the stairs with her bag of stuff "ok lets get going" said kagome "ok" sango said "bye mom bye dad bye cameron see you soon ill call you on my cell ok" kagome said with that they left out the door and into sango's new chevy 44 silverado and behind it was a 2004 new trailer it was huge! kagome put her stuff in the back and they were off.  
  
(at inuyasha's house) ding dong "ill get it " said inuyasha's sister drayanna. drayanna had brown hair and was 13 same age as cameron she allso had a dog demon tail and was really sweet and kind. she opend the door and saw miroku and jordan "oh hi drayanna is inuyasha coming?" " yupo 1 sec" "INUYASHA!" " coming guys" said inuyasha inuyasha came down the stairs with his 2 bags of stuff he said bye to his mom ami and his dad rimiko and his sister drayanna and his 16 year old brother calvin but he liked it when people called him sesshamarou. after that they left in miroku's chevy 44.  
  
(back in sango's truck) "hey gals i think its time for some music!" kagome said "ok!" said sango and put in her cd it was evanescense all of them loved evanescence it was this song and they all sang allong with it it was called bring me to life  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life oh ya sango i love that song oh and look we are allmost there yaaa! (in miroku's truck) "hey miroku put on some mettalica!" inuyasha said "ok!" the song was this! it was called sad but true  
  
Hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
I'm the one who takes you there  
  
hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
I'm the one who cares  
  
they  
  
they betray  
  
I'm your only true friend now  
  
they  
  
they'll betray  
  
I'm forever there  
  
I'm your dream, make you real  
  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
  
sad but true  
  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
  
I'm your pain while you repay  
  
you know it's sad but true  
  
you  
  
you're my mask  
  
you're my cover, my shelter  
  
you  
  
you're my mask  
  
you're the one who's blamed  
  
do  
  
do my work  
  
do my dirty work, scapegoat  
  
do  
  
do my deeds  
  
for you're the one who's shamed  
  
I'm your dream, make you real  
  
I'm your eyes when you must stea  
  
l I'm your pain when you can't feel  
  
sad but true  
  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
  
I'm your pain while you repay  
  
you know it's sad but true  
  
hate  
  
I'm your hate  
  
I'm your hate when you want love  
  
pay  
  
pay the price  
  
pay, for nothing's fair  
  
hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
I'm the one who took you here  
  
hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
and I no longer care  
  
I'm your dream, make you real  
  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
  
sad but true  
  
I'm your truth, telling lies  
  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
  
I'm inside open your eyes  
  
I'm you  
  
Sad But True  
  
"i love mettalica and that is my favorite song"inuyasha said"yaaaaa! all of them said "hey guys look were allmost there!" miroku said  
  
chap 3:unexpected surprise!  
  
sango randi and kagome got there they were driving around to find there camp site "hey guys theres a lake and it has a slide two diving boards and its right in the middle of the lake!"kagome said "cool"said sango "ok we are at our camp site wow its nice and big !" they all aggreed they noticed they had neighboors.after they were done setting up the decided to knock on the camper door of there neiboors house little did they know it was some one rather unexpected.......  
  
(at miroku's camper)  
  
inuyasha miroku and jordan were allready done un-packing and where about to have a nap when somebody knocked on the door knock knock! "ill get it" said inuyasha .inuyasha got of his bed and opened the door it was kagome!!!  
  
(inu's p.o.v) oh my god what do i do its kagome! what is she doing here and she is my neighboor!! help me why me...."uh miroku jordan come here!!!" what is it inuyasha?"  
  
(kagome's p.o.v) its inuyasha! o my gosh what do i say? and what is he doing here help help but look at the bright side kagome! you will get to know him better and randi will be happy because jordan is here!  
  
"hi inuyasha! what are you doing here" "taking a vacation like you duh". hey jordan its randi!" oh hey randi yay! your here!" SMACK! "hey what was that!? every body looked back sango had just smacked miroku on the face because he squeezed her butt again everybody just sweatdropped . "kagome?" inuyasha said "yes inuyasha?" "ummmmmm would you and your friends come over tonight at 7 and watch a movie with us its called the ring?" "ummmmmmmmm hmmmmm ok id love to!" "ok see ya then" "bye!" with that kagome walked away with her friends thinking about the movie....  
  
chapter 4:the movie  
  
it was 6:55 and the girls where getting ready for toningt they were not so spancy dancy but they looked really nice kagome had a cute white tank top on thats said i can only please one persone a day today is not your day i dont think tomorro is eather and a tight jean skirt that had a pink belt.sango had a white t-shirt on with red hearts and a mini skirt randi had short shorts on with a belly shirt that said kiss me on it.  
  
at miroku's trailer they were all getting ready as well inuyasha had a red muscel shirt on and jeans.miroku had a black shirt on that said hot rod and long shorts. jordan had a white shirt with japanese writing and long black shorts with a chain going down.they all heard a knock on the door "ill get it!" inuyasha said he opened the door and saw kagome sango and randi they all looked realy nice but kagome looked better "ummmm inuyasha snap out of it hello?" kagome said "oh a sorry its just you look really nice" "you too inuyasha" kagome and inuyasha were now blushing furiously "oh come on in" said miroku so the girls all came in they were all watching the movie wen they got to a realy scary spot kagome jumped and held inuyasha's hand and hugged him inuyasha was now blushing even more then before.the movie was over and the girls were a...a... sleep! randi was sleeping in jordans lap sango was sleeping on miroku's shoulder and kagome was sleeping in inuyasha's arms (oooohh how cute) they couldn't bring them back to their own camp site its too dark and they would probally trip. so they decided to keep them there but they would have to share there beds inu slept with kag , miroku slept with sango and jord slept with randi inuyasha wisperd in kagome's ear "good night sweet kagome"...  
  
chap 5:morning sunlight and those golden eyes  
  
it was morning inuyasha woke up and looked beside him it was kagome and she was snuggled up to him he looked at her and smiled because the birds were chirping and the sunlight from the window was shining right on her like an angel. kagome woke up and looked into inuyasha's golden eyes. she was surprised but rememberd that she fell asleep there she smiled at inuyasha and he blushed "morning kagome!" "oh! good morning inuyasha!". kagome stayed snuggled up to inuyasha for a while and then her friends told her they should get going "bye kagome, why don't us guys meet you down at the lake in a hour ok?" "i would love to inuyasha!" kagome gave him a quick hug then left .  
  
kagome got into her trailer with her friends and got her bikini on it was black and it had a japanese dragon going up the side with japanese symboles saying love. sango had a 1 piece bathing suit that was navy blue and had a canadian flag on it and randi had a one piece with a dress over it.  
  
they got to the dock when they saw inuyasha miroku and jordan there "hi guys" kagome said "oh hi kagome" inuyasha said. inuyasha was sitting on the dock with his toes in the water miroku was sun tanning and jordan was swimming. inuyasha looked at kagome and blushed because he really thought she looked nice nonono beautifull!. "kagome! you look awsome!" "oh thanks inuyasha!you too".inuyasha looked back into the water when sudenly kagome pushed him in!, "what was that for!" sorry inu i couldnt resist. "oh its ok but can you help me up" kagome reached uot her hand and inuyasha puleed her in!  
  
chapter 6:swimming can be scary!  
  
inuyasha pulled kagome in the water "inuyasha!" kagome couldnt see inuyasha at all but then inuyasha bobbed up out of the water and picked kagome up by her hips.wow! he is strong kagome thought to herself. "ha ha ha i got you kagome!" "you sure did inuyasha!"."hey kagome do ya wanna go on the warf and go on the slide or the diving board?" "ummmmm hmmm okk! lets go!".inuyasha and kagome got to the warf and kagome went down the slide it was like 5 feet tall! kagome was so freaked out but it was soo fun! inuyasha decided to go off the 1st diving board and he loved it he wasn't scared at all"come on kagome go off the first diving board! its soo fun!" "ummm okkk...do i have too?" "oh come on kagome don't be such a wimp!" "hey im not a wimp ok fine ill go off!".there was a big splash and kagome just swam up to the top and hit inuyasha on the head and mumbled that she was not a wimp "ow kagome that hurt!" "oh sorry inuyasha just don't call me a wimp!" "ok fine! .... well im going to go off the 2nd diving board i think its 19 feet do ya wanna come up?" "uuuppp....nine nine nine ...teen feet oh god help me!" "oh kagome just go up with me ya dont have to jump! for heavens sake!" "ok inuyasha but once ya jump im goin down" 


End file.
